


Not Another Fairy Tail

by Sydney_Michaelis



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Michaelis/pseuds/Sydney_Michaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's father can't accept his passion, but can Phil? (no smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this entire thing. It's awful. And I have another one- not with me, so I can't type it up (not like you'd want me to) but I do. It's different though. 
> 
> You probably haven't seen me on Quotev but I'll mention that anyway-- it's where I moved this story from. But yes, I wrote this, I didn't steal it.
> 
> I typed this on my dad's laptop and it doesn't automatically fix my mistakes, so if you find one tell me, because there's likely a million.... his lap top sucks and can't keep up with my typing so words may be missing letters, sentences punctuation, and new sentences capitalization. Also, un Dragon du Labrador is French for a Dragon of Labrador.

Once upon a time- not just anytime, mind you: this story takes place in the year two thousand- a young prince rode steadily through the trees to see his young love. He was on the watch for any possible foe... But in the small area, the worst to find was the squirrels. Stopping at a small puddle- ahem "flowing river," -the courageous prince took a moment to remove his helmet, adjust his floppy chocolate locks and rinse his hands before checking the Batman watch on his left wrist, and cool down. After sitting for a few precious moments, Dan checked his pocket for the piece of bacon for the guard of the Lester castle. Gulping nervously, he thought of that morning at the breakfast table.

* * *

"Dan, you've got to get out of fairy tales and be a boy!" Dan's father yelled, a tic mark forming as his nine year old sank beneath the table, hiding the small princess and ogre figurines in his small, pale hands. Wiping his eyes, he excused himself and dashed out the door to grab his bike. 

 

* * *

Sniffling once and wiping his nose, Prince Daniel once again stuck a small hand into his pocket to feel for the two small figurines. Getting up with the resolve to walk the rest of the way, he trudged on. Within two minutes of walking, he began to question his choice to leave his bike behind, in the trees. Sighing, he moved on, reasoning that he was close enough that going back would be a waste of time. Finally making it to the Lester Castle, the young Howell wrestled with the Lester guardian, un Dragon du Labrador named Max. After getting dew-soaked in the morning's fresh grass, Dan gave the blonde shaggy beast the bacon and jogged up to the porch, snatching up a fistful of dandelions on the way there. He knocked once, twice, three times, with a small fist before the Queen of the Lester Castle opened the door.  
"Oh, Dan, love! Come in! You know where the room is!" The jolly woman smiled, hugging Dan tightly before pulling back to look at his tear stained face. "Dan, love? Are you all right?"  
"Uh-huhmm..." Dan answered, nodding and smiling brightly. She frowned and wiped his face with the hem of her sleeve before hugging him again.  
"You know, I think your interests are far better than sports, Daniel," she said, pulling him into her chest and setting her chin on his head. "Ok, you can go," she said, letting go before a mischievous smile appeared. "but I require payment. Dan tilted his head. "Smile for me, yeah?" Dan smiled again and giggled before snapping at attention like a knight.  
"Yes, my queen!" he said before rushing off towards his love's room. Getting to the end of the hall, he walked through the open door and squeezed his eyes shut, literally shoving the dandelions forward in a crushing fist, nervous as all hell.  
"PHILILOVEYOUANDI"MSORRY!" he said quickly, fearful that it wouldn't be returned. after a moment of nothing, he feared the worst, and was about to start opening his eyes until he felt two tiny lips hit his cheek.  
"I love you too Dan. and I'm not sorry at all."

 

 

 


End file.
